A computer may experience any of a variety of problems. Examples include hardware failures, software errors, data loss, etc. Often, the user of a computer with such a problem is forced to call for help to, for example, the manufacturer of the computer or an information technologist. The process of obtaining help to diagnostic and repair the problem is inconvenient and time-consuming.